For Love
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] This is the end of Team 7. Watch how they slowly disappear... Major character death, three of them.


This is the end of Team 7. Watch how they slowly disappear...

"SAKURA!" A male yelled running towards the girl named Sakura.

"N-Naruto." Sakura stuttered coughing up blood.

"Sakura, please hang on. Y-you'll be fine, you'll see!" Naruto said.

"N-Naru, y-you w-w-were m-my best f-friend and m-my b-brother. B-be h-h-happy. T-tell Sai t-that I-I..." Sakura trailed off as her spirt left her body.

"Sakura..." Naruto said lowering his head.

"SAKURA! NARUTO!" another male yelled comming upon the two.

"Naruto, is S-Sakura..."

"Yes Sai, Sakura is dead." Naruto said in an numb voice.

The blonde turned towards Sai as rain poured from the sky.

"She loved you Sai. Sakura loved you." Tears fell from Naruou's sky blue eyes.

"She died for... me?" Sai said sadly.

"Yes, Sai. Sakura died for you. She died because she truly loved you." Naruto said.

"What have I done!" Sai wailed falling on him knees. "Naruto, what have I done?! Sakura's dead!"

Sai and Naruto walked into Konoha, Sai craddling Sakura cold body against him lovingly.

"Naruto? Sai?" Shikamaru drawled out.

"Shika?" Naruto said.

Shinkamaru then noticed Sakura's body in Sai's arms.

"Go to the Hokage." he said stunned.

Naruto and Sai nodded and took off to the Hokage tower.

"Baa-chan." Naruto whispered entering the Hokage's office.

"NARUTO, What did I tell you..." Tsuande stopped looking at Sakura's body.

"W-what happened?" she whispered.

"S-Sakura, d-d-died." Naruto said falling to his knees staring into space.

"No..."

A funeral was held a few days later, everyone came. Naruto and Sai stood next to each other staring blankly at the pink haired girls coffin.

A week later Naruto was entered into the hospital for trying to commit suicide. After he got out he was admited again.

The thrid time he tried to kill himself he jumped off the Hokage moutain, it was only the Kyuubi taking over him for a short period of time that aloud him to survive.

After this Naruto was dicharged as a ninja and was entered in a mental ward at the hospital, his chakra was sealed and he was put under 24 hour ANBU watch.

Sai turned back into his emotionless self and became an ANBU. He started drinking to try and drown his feelings, he died two months later because he was drunk on a mission.

Naruto was aloud out of the hospital to attened him funeral.

Kakashi retired as a ninja and opened a small shop that selled various items, cherry blossoms, masks, goggles, ninja equipment, etc.

Ino, Sakura's childhood friend had been disraught, it had worse with the death of her sensei, she ran away from Konoha not able to deal with it anymore. Her body was found three days later in a river.

Many other's were affected by Sakura's death, some not as much as others, but none as much as the afore mentioned... well execpt one...

Uchiha Sasuke.

When Sasuke heard that Sakura was dead to say he was surprised was an understatment.

He was distraught. His team didn't understand why it affected him so much.

Three weeks later Sasuke and his team were found outside Konoha. Sasuke was captured, but his team got away. Sasuke was taken to the Hokage.

Tsunade understood his reason for comming back, to check up on his remaining teammate and took him to the hospital to Naruto's room.

They were standing outside the door.

"Sasuke. Be careful. Naruto is unstable, seeing you might trigger something and cause him to attack you. Try not to hurt. him." Tsuande said opening the door.

Sasuke walked into the all white room and saw Naruto tied to the hospital bed.

"Naruto." he muttered.

The blonde's eyes flew open and he turned his head to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he half yelled.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, noticing the bruises and scars covering what was seeable on the younger boys body.

"S-Sakura d-died. S-s-she d-d-did it t-t-to s-s-save S-Sa-Sai a-and m-m-me." Naruto studdered and started sobbing.

Sasuke's eyes widdened and he went over to the blonde to try and comfort him.

He was stroking the blonde's hair (something his mother did with him when he had a nightmare or was sad).

Suddenly Naruto's eyes flew open and instead of there normal blue they were red.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!" Naruto yelled and started thrashing against the binds.

Sasuke jumped up and started backing up.

Red chakra surrounded the blonde and the bonds broke as Tsunade, Jiraya, and a group of medic nins burst in.

Jiraya slapped a seal on his forehead and the medic nins gave him a shot that made him pass out.

"Sasuke, it's best if you leave." Tsunade said looking at the sedated blonde.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said. "Please, take care of him." Sasuke finished leaving.

"I'll try Sasuke, I'll try." Tsuande said.

Two years later Naruto died. He had just lost the will to live. Everyone knew him, he was a hero and respected by everyone. He had acheived his dream of being accepted and respect by the villagers.

Students learned about him at the academy, they learned about how the Kyuubi was sealed in him and the life that he lead. They learned about his team Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi, and Sai the replacement for his team after Sasuke left.

Sasuke found out about Naruto's death and in a fit of rage killed his brother and most of the Akatsuki before he was killed by the Akastuki leader, Pein.

Sasuke's last words were, "Naruto, Sakura. I'm sorry that we won't be able to be together."

Word spread to Konoha that Sasuke was dead. Kakashi was the only living member of Team 7 at 34 he was ready to die.

Kakashi asked for one last mission before he died. Tsunade granted his wish and gave him an A-class mission even though his skills weren't what they use to be.

He finished it, but died soon after because of fatal wounds.

Though Team 7 is gone, they live in our hearts.

A memorial was made for the lost team and this was carved in large letters above it. All members of Team 7 including Sai were burried here.


End file.
